


[podfic] Never Sleep Again

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scary Movies, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: David and Patrick have been enjoying a Spooky Week of movies leading up to Halloween. Tonight's selection is "A Nightmare on Elm Street," and the movie proves to be more frightening than one of them can handle. Featuring: lots of snacks.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Never Sleep Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Sleep Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262091) by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali). 

> Thanks to the SPOOKY SISTERS, magical trio extraordinaire! [Lali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali), this is SUCH a great fic and I had SO MUCH FUN recording it!! [Cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace), you continue to inspire! Thank you both so much for your ongoing support and cheerleading and all-around awesomeness!

###### Podfic

**Length:** 18:58

**Streaming:** [1]  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


* * *

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/06p245voxaf8rop/never%20sleep%20again.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 22.2 MB (mp3)

###### Clips and Effects

(1) 'Oogie Boogie's Song from Tim Burton's _The Nightmare Before Christmas_  
(2) Vocal effects by olive2read  
(3) All other clips, sounds effects, and music from Wes Craven's _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ (1984)

###### Cover Art

By olive2read using a print from Hot Topic

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
